comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloak
Tyrone Johnson is a cautious, possibly shy, yet ever friendly member of the local community center, where he works a variety of positions in one of the worst neighborhoods in New York. He is also the boyfriend of Tandy Bowen. Cloak is one half of the vigilante pair Cloak and Dagger - a young superhero duo in the New York City area. He's almost never seen without Dagger and both were members of the New Warriors before the group disbanded. Background Tyrone Johnson was raised in a poor, beat down neighborhood where gang violence and robberies were very prevalent. Practically on his own since day one, Tyrone managed to get into school and even became a good student with a future, despite his chronic stuttering disability, which often made it difficult for people to understand him, something he took comfort in with his best friend at the time, Billy. However, once Billy and Tyrone witnessed a robbery, they ran, and Billy was stopped by the Police. attempting to speak on behalf of Billy in an effort to speak of his innocence in the matter, Tyrone's stuttering made him incredibly difficult to understand, and Billy was shot dead. Both guilty for his best friend's death and terrified of the police, young Tyrone joined the legion of youths and fled to New York City. Homeless and alone, Tyrone barely scraped out a living on the streets....that is until he caught eyes on one Tandy Bowen. He could -smell- rich girl on her, so he considered robbing her briefly....until someone beat him to it. However, Tyrone, always watching over his fellow man, impulsively leapt to his feet and tackled the mugger to the ground, returning Tandy's purse to her. Afterwards? They quickly became the best of friends. However, soon things quickly took a turn for the worse, as impossibly naive Tandy went along with some men who offered them food and shelter. Unwilling to let Tandy go alone because of his cautious and protective nature of her, Tyrone went with her...because he just -knew- something was right. He was right. They were both knocked unconscious upon arriving at this 'shelter' and they were injected with a highly experimental drug known as D-Lite by Dr. Simon Marshall in an attempt to replace the drugs being given to the Maggia. All of the former test subjects (minus Tandy and Tyrone) had died, including the man who would later survive and become Mr. Negative, Martin Li. Bestowed with great powers due to their latent mutant powers arising (due to the meddling of one D'Spayre), Tyrone and Tandy leapt into the river in an attempt to escape. When they were pursued and attacked? They fell to either Tyrone's Darkness or Tandy's Light. Thus the two became Cloak & Dagger, the defenders of the downtrodden, the guardians of the runaways, and the champions of the homeless. They immediately went into vigilantism, not caring whether their targets lived or died from the encounter with this new dynamic duo. That is, until they met Spider-Man, who showed them the brighter path. With him, they took down a few villains, and their superhero careers took off! They teamed up with the New Warriors and were even invited into their ranks. Though while Tandy accepted this offer, Tyrone declined, preferring his current partner and being untrusting of others. However, soon enough, Cloak was manipulated by the dark being known as Nightmare. Tricked into unleashing his hunger on lawbreakers everywhere, it took the combined efforts of a multitude of heroes and Dagger unleashing her full power to cause the latter to temporarily take on Cloak's powers, leaving Tyrone a normal human. Though his powers were returned to him, Cloak and Dagger continued their adventures together. However, good vibes never last long, and when it rains? It pours. Cloak & Dagger had been about to face off against Mr. Negative in the ultimate showdown between the trio, before Cloak and Dagger were dragged into the Labyrinth, where they faced the never ending horde of death-bringing foes. Fighting to the bitter end, Cloak noticed that Dagger had used all of her powers and was very much so close to death, he moved to shield her, ready to lay down his life without a moment's hesitation for Dagger. As the final blow was about to come down on Cloak, who lasted but a few moments longer against the horde, both of them ended up in the parrelel world of today. All New, All Different, yet somehow All the Same. Thankfully, their apartment was still there right at the edge of their usual territory for superheroics. However, Tandy realized that her stepfather was gone, and Tyrone was their to comfort her. And with him, went their usual weekly payment that helped them keep afloat. Thankfully, there were still drug runners who kept trying to litter the streets with their filth, so Cloak & Dagger were always on the job. That, and Tyrone decided to get a job at the local community center, working together with Tandy to help pay the bills. Cloak & Dagger serve to this day, fighting criminals and rescuing the innocent, such as their mission will always be. Personality *Loyal - To those who gain Tyrone Johnson's trust? He is a staunch ally who will never leave their side. This is perfectly displayed in his relationship with Tandy Bowen AKA Dagger. To his friends, he gives his utter best and nothing less than that. You gain Cloak's trust? You have a friend for life. *Stubborn - Much like his partner in crime, when Cloak makes a decision about something, it becomes -very- difficult to change his mind for any reason. He's very bullheaded and he can be impossible to convince when he's set on something. This also translates into his crimefighting. He won't surrender willingly unless -very- specific circumstances are met, like helping someone survive. But alas, in the normal aspect? Cloak is an extremely hard headed individual. *Vengeful - Cloak has a very...-very- big grudge against Drug Lords and crimes relating to drugs. It was a drug that gave Cloak his powers, turning him into a conduit for darkness and changing his life forever. Because of this, he declared his war on crime...but his vengeance soon grew to include all manner of crimes. *Untrusting - due to the nature of how Tyrone got his powers, Cloak is usually very wary of strangers. After all, he once followed three strnagers and now he's a dark conduit! But eh, it's alright. This can be negated if you earn his trust...but if he just meets you right off the bat? Don't be surprised if he doesn't trust you as far as he can teleport you. *Moonlight - the polar opposite of his partner. When engaging people, Tyrone doesn't do a whole lot of talking because he's analyzing the person, seeing if they are actually cool to speak with. This means his partner, Dagger, is the people person. With good reason. Logs NPC'ed *2018-04-12 - A Riot Well Wasted - Mutant fear in Gotham City! How gauche. Let's just hit things instead. First Player *TBA Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken